


Battle Scars

by AmethystPanda6



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Brief mentions of Sherlock, Can you find the Doctor Who reference?, Cas is confused, Dean and OFC could be twins, Dean and OFC drive BAMF cars, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Mentions of the Pizza Man situation, Non-Explicit Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystPanda6/pseuds/AmethystPanda6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Formerly known as Hunting Partners]</p><p>Amethyst is a Hunter from the UK and often helps Sherlock Holmes and his partner John Watson with cases that deal with things that go bump in the night.</p><p>When a nest of vampires starts to cause chaos in a small Nebraska town, Amethyst goes to America to investigate, as well as meet the famous Winchester brothers that her angel friend Castiel never shuts up about. </p><p>After Dean and Sam see Amethyst take down three vampires at once, they ask her to travel with them, and with Sam's puppy dog charms, how could she resist?</p><p>This is the story of their adventures together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winchesters, Vampires, and Questions. Oh my.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 and this is my first attempt at a Supernatural/Sherlock fan fiction. Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Anywho, Ima shut up and let you read now. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^=

I stand in the bar, hustling the various men there at pool. They’re all horrid and it’s a bit funny in my opinion. I’m in America from England investigating a nest of vampires that are wreaking havoc a small town in Nebraska and I’m supposed to be meeting Castiel, I call him Cas, here so he can take me to meet the Winchester boys that he never shuts up about to talk about the vampire nest here. I stand up straight when I hear the loud purr of a car engine outside the bar. I know not many cars made these days purr like that so it could only mean that it’s a classic like my baby. The car I’m currently driving is really nice, considering my love for classic cars, it was extremely difficult to find the black ‘68 Charger living in England but I did, and that made me happy. After the noise of the engine cut off, two guys a bit older than I, but only by a few years, walk in. One tall and one short both in flannel button ups, jeans, and dark combat boots, their outfits similar to mine, with the exception of the flannel being tied around my waist and short denim shorts instead of jeans. The shorter one has on a leather jacket while the taller one has on a regular jumper. I can tell that they're brothers and the taller of the two is the youngest. If my assumptions are correct, and they usually are, I know that these are the famous Winchester brothers that I’m not supposed to meet until later with Cas, strange how things work out. The two of them approach the table and walk up to me. I look around the table and shoo away the few men that are still there, they roll their eyes at me but walk away.

Leaning against the pool stick I’d been using not too long ago, I smile and greet them. 

“Hello Dean, Sam."

“Wait, you know who we are?” Sam asks.

“Of course, Cas has told me all about you two.”

“Damn it, Cas.” Dean mutters under his breath.

At that moment, the aforementioned angel pops up behind me. “You called?” Cas asks Dean calmly, scaring the shit out of me.

Not expecting him, I turn towards him on my heel and swear loudly in my British accent. "Fuck! Cas, I've told you not to do that." 

"Amethyst, I apologize for scaring you, and I didn't know they'd be here. I swear." Cas apologizes.

"It's alright, Cas. They just walked in. No need to worry." I tell him.

"So, you're the famous Amethyst that Cas has been telling us about." Sam says while looking me up and down, a small smirk on his face.

Taking note of this, Dean steps on Sam's foot and elbows him in the side. Sam turns to look at his brother and the two of them start to bicker like children. I chuckle and shake my head before turning to Cas and having a conversation with him.

"Are they always like this?" I ask, motioning to the still bickering brothers.

"Unfortunately, yes." Cas replies while sighing.

"They're like an old married couple."

"Yes, that is true. Just don't let them hear you say that."

"Oh, Cas, but it'd be so fun."

"Again, that's true but it will just make them blush."

"Why?"

"That is for you to find out in due time."

I sigh. "Fine."

I notice that Dean and Sam have quit bickering and go to talk to them but my phone rings, interrupting what I was going to say. I yank my phone out of the pocket of the incredibly short shorts I decided to put on and look at the caller ID, sighing as I do.

"Sherlock, what do you want? I'm kinda busy. ... Mmhmm. ... Okay. ... Sherlock! I'm in America! I can't just drop everything to come help you with a case! ... Yes, I know. ... What about John? ... Ugh. I didn’t think Mary was due yet. ... Okay, calm down! I'll have Cas bring me. ... Does Lestrade see any sulfur? ... No? ... Okay, I'll be at the crime scene in a few minutes."

Cas looks at me questioningly. "What does Sherlock need now?"

Not wanting to let Dean and Sam know that there might be a possible case in London that we have to leave for, I replay the whole phone call in my head, already knowing that Cas can hear it. After I finish with letting Cas know the details of the phone call, he nods and turns toward Dean and Sam, quickly coming up with an excuse as to why he has to take me to London to see Sherlock, and after a few minutes of explaining who Sherlock is and why he needs me, as well as explaining how he's the only Consulting Detective in the world and that he has a retired Army Doctor and Hunter as best friends, Dean and Sam said that it'd be fine and they'd love to catch up with me in the morning. After promising them that I will, I turn toward Cas and stand next to him, he wraps his arm around me, and, with a snap of his fingers, we're both standing next to Sherlock, ready to help him with the case.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sherlock and I finish with the case pretty quickly. Just a simple salt and burning of someone's bones. No biggie. After promising Sherlock that I'd still visit him when I could, he'd already deduced that I'd be staying with the Winchesters for quite some time, the cheeky git, and telling him to be nicer to Molly, Sherlock really doesn't deserve to be around Molly. Kind, sweet, caring Molly. She'd do anything to make Sherlock notice her but he treats her like shit and that's not fair to her. He agrees reluctantly, after I punch him in the face, much like John did when they needed to talk to Irene Adler.

I pray silently to Cas, knowing he'll show up when I do. As I wait for Cas to show up, I pace around Sherlock and John's flat impatiently. It's been 15 minutes and the idiot still hasn't shown up. Sherlock stands by the window playing his violin, as per usual. John is still at the hospital so his chair is vacant. I grab the Union Jack pillow off it and lightly toss it at the back of Sherlock's head. The sounds coming from the violin cut off with a loud shriek as Sherlock turns to look at me with a small smirk on his face.

Sherlock chuckles and sets his violin down. "I will give you 5 seconds to run."

Knowing that this will end badly for me, I dart away from Sherlock and run to the kitchen, already hearing his casual footsteps towards the room. I survey the area for a hiding place, the door to the small pantry catches my eye and I run over to it, opening the door and closing it quietly so I don't alert Sherlock to my hiding place.

The sound of Sherlock's shoes against the kitchen floor as he walks around make adrenalin shoot through my body. He walks close to the pantry before giving up and sighing, his footsteps retreating from the kitchen, at least that's what I think. I'm terribly wrong because when I open the door to creep out, Sherlock is there in front of me. I shriek as Sherlock picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, walking back into the living room and tossing me on the couch before kneeling down next to me and tickling my sides.

I try to wiggle away from him but he climbs on me and pins me down with his long legs and moves to tickling my stomach. The giggles that leave my laugh grow louder and louder, steadily turning to shrieks and begs of Sherlock to get off me.

"Sherlock! Please! Letmego! Cas...will...behere soon tofetchme!" I manage to get out between gasps and giggles.

"Mmm...no...this is fun." Sherlock replies, unrelenting with his fingers.

Unknown to the two of us, Cas has been in the flat for the past few minutes, watching our interaction with slight confusion and awe. The clearing of his throat alerts Sherlock and I, which has Sherlock climbing off me and helping me sit up as I catch my breath.

"Castiel. Hello." Sherlock greets.

"Hello Sherlock. I am here to collect Amethyst." Cas replies while gesturing to me with his arm.

"Cas, I prayed to you like half an hour ago. What the fuck have you been doing?"

Cas clears his throat. "This is neither the time or place to discuss that. Let's go."

"Fine, bitch." I mumble under my breath as I stand up from the couch and walk over to Cas.

Sherlock chuckles quietly. "Behave, Amethyst. I'll see you when I can."

"No promises, Sherlock. Say hello to John for me."

"Of course, now go. The angel looks impatient."

I look over at Cas, and sure enough, there's a scowl on his face. I chuckle and grip his arm, snapping him out of whatever had been in his mind. He looks down at me and I nod, indicating that I'm ready to go. With a quick snap of his fingers, we are in a crappy motel room where Sam is hunched over a laptop, probably doing reasearch on where those vamps are. Dean is sitting on the sofa with a beer and eating a burger, when Cas and I pop in, Dean raises his beer at Cas with a smirk. Cas glares at Dean, gives me a side hug, and disappears.

"Yo, Dean, got anymore?" I ask while gesturing to the burger and beer.

"Yeah, there's food on the table by Sammy and beer in the fridge." He replies.

I nod my thanks and grab a beer, as well as the bag of food by Sam, who hasn't acknowledged my presence but knows I'm here, then go sit by Dean on the couch. 

"What was up with Cas? Why'd he glare at you?" I ask Dean as I take a bite of my newly unwrapped burger, still warm, meaning they can't have been back for long.

"Oh. He's just mad because I didn't kiss him after we fucked."

"Ah. Nothing new then."

"Wait. What?"

"Oh, Cas didn't tell you. He tells me everything about your guys' relationship. He loves you, Dean. Just doesn't know how to express it since he still hasn't got a full understanding of human emotions." I tell him and take a swig of my beer.

He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can, Sam interrupts. "Aha! Found those sons of bitches."

"Really? Great! Let's go!" I shout enthusiastcally as I shove the burger in my mouth and chug the beer before getting up and walking to the door of the motel room.

The guys chuckle at my actions but follow anyway, I notice that my car is parked right beside Dean's Impala, but I pay no mind to it. Cas probably gave my extra keys that he has to one of the guys to drive my baby here.

"Alright, which one of you monkeys has the extra keys?" I ask while turning on my heel to look at them, but quickly looking at Sam.

"How did you know?" Sam asks after tossing me the extra keys.

"Considering Dean doesn't let anyone drive his baby, not even his cute kid brother, it was easy enough to figure out that Cas gave you the extra set of my keys that he carries so you could drive my car here from the bar. I'm not stupid, Sam." I reply while pocketing the extra set of keys and grabbing my regular ones from my pocket to unlock the door.

"Has Cas been telling you about both of us?" Sam asks, his cheeks slightly pink from me calling him cute.

"Yes, but only the stuff that's safe to share, like how Dean loves the Impala like she's his wife and that you, Sam, wear at least two shirts at all times." I chuckle.

"Alright. Cool." Dean replies.

"Okay. Enough with the chick flick crap. Let's go kill some vampires!" I yell enthusiastically as I climb in my Charger and wait for Dean and Sam to get in the Impala so I can follow them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we arrive in the area near the warehouse the vampires are in, luckily it's far away that the roar of the loud rumble of car engines wouldn't be heard, the three of us climb out and walk back to the trunks. I open mine, pull up the hidden weapons compartment lid and take out a belt with a few stakes in the holsters, my pouch full of multicoloured Batman signal throwing knives to attach to the belt of stakes, and a machete that straps to my back. Figuring that I have enough weapons, I close the weapons compartment and trunk then turn and look at the Winchester boys. They smile as they take in my weapon arsenal, which is very similar to theirs, only they have to carry their stakes and machetes in their hands.

"You guys ready to take out some vampires?" I ask them.

"Hell yeah!" Dean replies with a small smirk.

The three of us walk towards the warehouse and make sure the outside is clear before going in. Once inside, Dean and Sam go to check the other rooms while I check the main one. After I check the main room, which seems vamp free, I turn to go find Sam, only to be stopped by three male vampires.

"Ooh. This one's cute. Do we have to kill her?" One of them asks as they circle me.

"As much as I'd hate to, yes." Another one says while stroking my hair.

I jerk away and hiss at them. "The only ones dying tonight are you bitches.

The three of them laugh and lunge towards me but before they can reach me, I duck and roll out of the way while reaching into the pouch on my belt and grab out a few throwing knives. I chuck them as hard and fast as I can, they slice through the air before whispering just close enough to their necks so it cut them but not enough to feel the cut right away, which is perfect since they're all standing next to eachother with their backs turned toward me. The three of them turn towards me and chuckle.

"You missed." The one in the middle says.

"That's what you think." I reply with a smirk.

At that moment, the blood that has now trickled out of the small wounds on their nexks drips to the floor and they are watching it in fascination. Taking advantage of the current situation, I pull the machete out of it's sheath on my back and quickly slice their heads off, all of them falling to the ground with a loud thunk, blood splattering all over the floor and myself.

Dean and Sam have now ventured back into the main room. "Hey, Amethyst, it doesn't..." Sam trails off as he takes in the three dead vampires in front of me.

"Sammy means 'Never mind. It seems that you got them.'" Dean says with a smirk.

"Yeah. They were all incredibly dumb and got distracted by their own blood dripping out of their necks and onto the floor.

"How'd you manage to slice their necks?" Sam asks.

"Throwing knives." I reply and gesture to the pouch on my hip.

After that, the two brothers look at each other and have a conversation through their minds while I work on dumping kerosene on the bodies so we can torch 'em. Since they aren't done with their conversation, I light a match and throw it on the kerosene-soaked bodies and grip the sleeves of their shirts as I pull them from the warehouse and towards the cars.

Once we're by the cars and putting our weapons away, Sam speaks up. "So, Amethyst, Dean and I were speaking and we'd love it if you came with us on hunts. We both think it'd be great to have you with us and we'd all benefit from it."

I mull it over quickly. "Sure! That sounds great." I tell them both with a smile.

"See Sammy, told ya she'd say yes." Dean says as he punches Sam lightly in the arm.

"Okay. Okay. You were right. Now, can we go? I'm tired."

"Sure Sam. I'll follow you guys to wherever the hell we're going next." I reply as I climb in my Charger.

Dean and Sam climb in the Impala and Dean and I start our cars at the same time. Their engines purr to life and I hit a button on my stereo, classic rock filling the car, as Dean and I both have the windows down, we can here each others music and I stick my thumb up at him with a smile, seeing him do the same.

 

Then, the two of us drive off to the bext place that needs us. Ready to save people and hunt things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it was unclear, this takes place all over the course of the same day because the case with Sherlock took up less time than Amethyst anticipated, that and London is 5 hours ahead of Nebraska in time zones.
> 
> Also, the Mary mentioned in the chapter is NOT John Watson's Mary. I just wanted to make that clear.


	2. Don't You Cry No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since Amethyst has started hunting with the Winchesters, a lot has happened in that time. Amethyst now has constant nightmares and screams in her sleep. Sam hears them and always comes in to comfort her.

TWO YEARS LATER

I lay in bed trying not to fall asleep because I know as soon as I do, the nightmares will start. They always do, every night for the past 6 months that Dean and I have been back from Hell, the memories of what he did to merun through my mind. I know it bothers Dean because he doesn't remember anything that happened down there and I don't have the heart to tell him because it would shatter him. Sammy's been helping me get through them, he comes in my room after I start screaming and shakes me away, he's a great boyfriend and I love him so much. I think about all the adventures I've had with him and start to fall asleep, the nightmares start almost immediately.

*~*~*~*~*

"Dean please! Don't do this, I'm your friend." I plead through sobs as I look at the monster that wears the body of my best friend.

"Too bad, princess. I'm enjoying this and so are you." He replies while picking up another knife to use on me.

I choke out another plea but that's quickly morphs into a scream as "Dean" shoves the knife into my right shoulder, pinning me even more to this table of pain that I'm chained to by my hands and feet, as well as the knife in my stomach. "Dean" chuckles at my struggles to get away before pulling the knife out of my stomach and using it to slice open my cheek. I just whimper and look down at my stomach, crying in my mind at the loss of Sam's child that should be growing in there but now will never have a chance to because of this "Dean". Soon, "Dean" grows tired of torturing me for now and slides his knife across my throat, silencing me for a few hours before he gets bored again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I feel someone shaking my shoulders and telling me to open my eyes. When I finally do, I see Sammy over me and sob loudly before shooting into his arms. He catches me and wraps me up in his arms, shushing me and kissing my head.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you. Shhh. You're safe with me." Sammy whispers in my ear.

"I-I know, Sammy. I'm just scared that Dean is going to remember everything he did and hate himself. He's still upset over Cas being gone and that'll just make it worse."

"Hey, look at me. Dean loves you, not in the way I do, but I know he does. He just won't tell you because it's too 'chick flick moment'."

I giggle. "Again, I know he loves me. I just don't want him to beat himself up."

"We'll talk more about this in the morning, for now, no talking." Sam replies with a smirk on his face as he leans down to kiss me.

For the next few hours, Sam and I made love a lot, him carressing me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear the whole time, making sure I'm okay, that he's not hurting me. I assure him that it feels good and kiss the anti-possesion mark on his chest as he rubs the one on the back of my shoulder lightly. As dawn breaks, the two of us fall asleep in a mess of tangled limbs, completely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get this down.
> 
> Song that inspired the chapter:
> 
> Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas


	3. Peace When We Are Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about what Dean did to Amethyst while the pair of them were in Hell comes out, and some unexpected visitors arrive in the bunker.

I awake the next morning with a smile on my face, the memories of what Sam and I did last night flooding my mind. Noticing the emptiness of the space next to me, I figure that Sam is already up and dressed for the day, probably in the living room area of the bunker with Dean. I slip out of my bed slowly, stretching my muscles and popping the kinks out of my back before I pick up one of the boys' t-shirts off the floor and slipping it over my body, luckily the two of them are much taller than I and the shirt falls to a few inches above my knees, covering the fact that I do not have on any undergarments.

After making my hair semi presentable, I walk out of my room and wander down the hall to the living room, the slight smell of sulfur filling my nostrils, which can only mean one thing. Crowley and his...pet, as he calls her, have come to visit. I enter the front room with caution and all eyes turn to me, the murmur of conversation halting as they take in my appearance. I now regret my choice of clothes and go stand behind Sammy.

"Good morning, Amethyst." Crowley greets.

"Mornin' Crowley." I reply.

Dean looks at me in confusion. "Is that my shirt?" He asks.

I look down at the shirt and fiddle with the hem. "Dunno, was on my floor, I just threw it on."

"She'd look better without it on." Crowley comments with a smirk.

Before I can reply, Crowley's little neko pet grabs Dean's lore book off the table and starts whacking him over the head with it while yelling at him. I take in her appearance and smile, she's pretty cute, for a demon. Her white-blonde hair frames her face and two grey wolf ears peek out of the top, giving her an innocent look, her grey and white tail is slapping Crowley on the back while she beats him with the book. After several minutes of this, she ceases and places Dean's book back on the table and goes back to her previous position as if nothing happened. I shake my head and chuckle quietly, Dean and Sam are amused while Crowley glowers at his pet, whose name I still have not learned. I'll just call her Fluffles for now.

"Come on, pet. We must leave now so I can sort out the punishments of the demons. I apologize for my earlier words, Amethyst. Have a good day." And just like that, the pair vanish.

I relax my tense body and walk out from behind Sam, over to the couch and sit. Dean looks at me nervously while Sam looks at Dean sadly, feeling pity for his brother since he's still in the dark about the events that passed while we were stuck in Hell. I take a moment to compose myself.

"Dean, I need to tell you what happened while we were in Hell, but I'd feel more comfortable telling you while we eat breakfast. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. That's fine. I just don't like being in the dark." Dean replies with a shaky voice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean, Sam and I are now sitting at the table in the kitchen with plates of food, as well as a slice of apple pie to help calm Dean's nerves. As we eat, there's light conversation about this week's activities but none of us want to get to the heavy stuff yet, knowing it was inevitable, I take a sip of my juice and begin.

"Okay. I want to get this over with before I chicken out and decide not to. Dean, while you and I were in Hell, you tortured me everyday for hours. I'd beg you to stop but you didn't listen, you just ignored me and continued. The first few weeks were okay, nothing bad, just a few cuts here and there. Then, as time went on, Alistair grew tired of your 'pansy' torture methods, as he put it, and ordered you to do worse. At that point, I knew I had lost my best friend and gave up trying to get away. I took the torture, and you grew tired when I didn't give you reactions anymore. After you had enough of my reactionless state for the time being, you'd slit my throat, which gave me a few hours rest until you got bored and used your demon magic to bring me back from being 'dead'." I get out shakily and Dean looks absolutely terrified.

"Did-did I...r-r-rape you?" Dean stutters, his voice cracking at the end.

I take in a shaky breath, tears coming out of my eyes and nod, finally breaking down in sobs as the painful memories rack through my brain. I faintly hear Dean and Sam calling me but I'm too lost in my own thoughts to hear them. The images of what Dean did to me running through my brain, my screams for him to stop completely overtake my thoughts. 

Vaguely aware of someone's arms around me and a gentle voice in my ear, I'm able to come back after a few moments of being overwhelmed with memories. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, when I reopen them, I'm back in the bunker kitchen on the floor with Sammy's arms around me and Dean in front of me, gently running his fingers through my hair.

"Hey, you're okay. You're with Sammy and I in the bunker, not with Demon!Dean in Hell. I'm so so so sorry I did that to you and I'd take it all back if I could. I feel horrible knowing 'I' did those things to you but sadly, I can't go back in time and unrape or untorture you no matter how much I want to." Dean says while looking at me.

I nod meekly and pull him in for a hug while turning sideways to Sammy so I can hug him too. For the first time in a long while, I finally felt safe and at peace. Knowing that Dean and Sam feel the same way puts a smile on my face and I rest my head against Sam's shoulder, a comfortable silence between the three of us. I know Dean's been having nightmares of all the possible things that he may have done while we were in Hell while I've been having nightmares of what happened. Hopefully they'll stop now that he knows everything. Well, almost.

I hear the faint sound of clothing falling into place and look up from where I'd put my head against Sammy's shoulder. I scramble away from Dean and Sam in shock at who is now standing in the room across from us. Confused by my reaction, Dean and Sam look at where I'm looking and Dean's jaw clenches slightly in anger while Sam just looks even more confused by our new visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Who could this new visitor be? 
> 
> Comment your guesses! ^.^=


	4. Hello, My Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's look at things from Dean's perspective!

DEAN'S POV

Standing in the corner of the room is someone I haven't seen for the past 6 months since Amethyst and I got out of Hell. Someone I've been praying to everyday since then. Someone I began to lose hope in ever seeing again. The love of my life, my angel that gets confused by the Pizza Man situation. The deep blue eyes that go on forever, that damn trench coat. 

"Cas." Amethyst breaths so silently that I almost don't hear her.

"Hello, my hunters. How are you?" Cas asks while tilting his head a bit.

"Cas, where the hell have you been?!I've prayed to you, every night for five months, just hoping you would come before I gave up. Why didn't you come to me?" I ask, my voice breaking at the end.

"I heard you, Dean. Every single time. I wanted to come but I couldn't, it tore my heart up knowing I couldn't come to you because I was trapped in that stupid cage for pulling you and Amethyst out of Hell. Please believe me when I say that I missed you so much."

"Cas-" The rest of what I want to say is cut off as Crowley and his pet pop in the bunker.

Taking in the tense setting, Crowley realizes that he has interrupted something and brings his fingers up to poof away but before he can, his pet picks up one of my lore books and starts beating him over the head with it while yelling at him like she did the last time they were here. Amethyst, Cas, Sammy, and I chuckle at her behaviour, I can already tell that I'm going to like the little neko. After this goes on for several moments, Crowley finally has enough and poofs away, leaving his pet behind.

Realizing that Crowley is gone, she drops the book and looks around a bit, her ears and tail swishing nervously as her eyes come to rest on Cas. She looks at him and gets a mischevious look in her eye, the two of them have an intense stare down before she jumps on Cas and kisses him. He stumbles a bit before his arms wrap around her and hold her closely as he kisses her, fingers locking in each others hair and obnoxiously gross sounds coming from the pair of them.

Amethyst turns to look at me, a hint of sadness in her eye. "Dean..." She says quietly.

"Can it, Amethyst." I growl at her.

Sam gets up and comes to stand in front of me, lightly placing his hand on my shoulders. "Dean, look at me."

I look up at Sam. "What, Sammy?"

"You need to calm-" I cut off the rest of what he was going to say by slamming my mouth against his. 

Sam is hesitant at first to kiss me back, conscious of his girlfriend being in the room but after a few moments, he gives in and kisses back. Wrapping his arms around me and shoving his tongue in my mouth, the memories of when it was just the two of us on the road flood my mind and I groan into Sammy's mouth. I distantly hear one of the bedroom doors in the bunker slam but pay no attention to it, too busy with Sammy to care.

After several minutes, I pull away from Sammy and notice that we're in the bunker living room alone. He quickly searches around for Amethyst, but when he doesn't spot her anywhere, he pushes me away and runs to go find her. I notice that Cas and Crowley's pet have left too. What I just did finally clicks in my head and I fall to my knees, realizing that I probably just ruined Amethyst and Sammy's relationship as well as mine and Cas' with the little stunt I did. With that thought plaguing my mind, I retreat to my bedroom and fall on my bed, curling up with my pillow and staring at the wall until I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was intense. Sorry it's so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Songs that inspired the first part of the chapter:
> 
> Hey There, Castiel
> 
> Hello, My Hunter
> 
> Both of them can be found on YouTube


	5. If You Love Her, Let Her Go, Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's rewind a bit and see how Sammy handles the situation when Dean kisses him!
> 
> Listen to Let Her Go by Passanger for Sammy's feelings and This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco for Amethyst's feelings while you read the chapter for the vibe of it.

SAMMY'S POV

I see Dean glaring at the place where Cas and Crowley's pet are kissing, Dean looks up set and Amethyst tries talking to Dean but he tells her to shut up before she can say anything. Noticing this, I go over to Dean and place my hands on his shoulder.

"Dean, look at me." I tell him firmly.

"What, Sammy?" He asks as he looks up at me.

"You need to calm-" Dean cuts off the rest of what I want to say to him by slamming his lips against mine.

I freeze a bit at first, not expecting him to do that as well as Amethyst being in the room, but after a few moments, I give in and kiss Dean back. Memories of when it was just Dean and I on the road flood my mind and I smile internally, I can tell Dean is thinking about this as well because of the way he groan in my mouth. In the background, I hear one of the bedroom doors in the bunker but pay no attention to it, focusing only on Dean's lips on mine.

After several minutes, Dean pulls away and looks around the living room. I look around for Amethyst but notice that she's not in the living room and neither are Cas and Crowley's pet. Worried, I push away from Dean and run through the bunker to find her. After checking the usual places and not find her in them, I go to the area where the bedrooms are and hear quiet sobbing coming from the room that her and I share. I enter the room quietly and see that all of Amethyst's clothing and few weapons she doesn't keep in the case under false bottom of her car are thrown about the room, looking like a tornado ran through it. Cautiously approaching Amethyst, I wrap my arms around her, but knowing that it's me hugging her, she struggles against my hold in order to get out of my grip.

When she realizes that struggling won't work, she yells at me. "Let me go! Get off of me, Sam! I hate you! Let go of-" The rest of what she's going to say is knocked out of her as I drop her on the floor when she says she hates me.

I just look at her with unshed tears and my question comes out shakily. "Why do you hate me?"

"You obviously don't love me, Sam." She replies while standing up to get to her clothes that are thrown everywhere.

"No! I do love you, Ame."

"Don't call me that." She whispers as another sob fights its way out.

"I'm sorry, Amethyst. Now, why do you think I don't love you?"

"Because you don't, Sam! If you did, you wouldn't have kissed Dean back, you would've pushed him away and yelled at him. Did you do that? No! You just stood there and accepted it. Now he's ruined his relationship with Cas, I know him kissing Crowley's pet was a set up to make Dean jealous, he already told me. But, him kissing you was not thought of and now Cas wants to break up with Dean. This is all your fault, Sam!"

"Amethyst, please, let me explain." I beg, the unshed tears making my voice crack a bit.

"No Sam. We are done." She says with finality as she picks up the duffle with her clothes and weapons before walking out the door, I didn't even notice she was packing during our conversation.

At that moment, I fall to my knees and finally break down in sobs, the weight of losing the second girl I ever loved heavy on my shoulders. After crying for a few moments, I get up and walk to the kitchen so I can get something to drink before going to talk with Dean. I'm so mad at him right now. I just want to smother him with his pillow because his stupid stunt cost me my girlfriend. When I make it to the kitchem, I grab out a glass and the whiskey from a cupboard, pouring some whiskey in the glass and sitting at the table, I stare at the bottom of the glass and think about all the memories I have with her, which ends up making me break down again and I throw the glass at the opposite wall, narrowly missing Dean's head as he walks in, Cas trailing a few feet behind him, and the pair of them sit at the table opposite me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels! Don't worry, everything will be cleaned up in the next chapter and we'll get a visit from Crowley and his pet as well as a few Archangels that'll try to woo Amethyst now that Sam is out of the way.


	6. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Amethyst's POV
> 
> Listen to Dad's Song by Set It Off when reading the scene in the Charger

AMETHYST'S POV

I hear Dean and Cas talking quietly as they walk down the hall, picking up bits and pieces of their conversation when they walk by but not caring enough to actually listen. From the direction their footsteps are heading, I can tell that they're walking towards the kitchen, where Sam is. After a few moments, I hear a glass get thrown against the wall, probably by Sam since he's upset. When a couple more minutes passes by and I start to hear yelling that sounds like Sam, I grab my stuff and open the door to my bedroom, quietly walking in the direction of the garage.

"...No! It's not okay, Dean! You can't just apologize for kissing me and pretend like everything is fine!" I hear Sam shout.

"This is your fault too, Sam! You didn't have to kiss me back and now we've both lost the damn best girl that's ever walked into our shitty lives!" I hear Dean yell back.

I'm soon too far away to hear the rest of the argument, now right outside the door that leads to the garage. I carefully open the door and cringe when it creaks rather loudly, holding my breath, I wait for footsteps to come towards me but when they don't, I walk into the garage and close the door behind me. Walking over to my car, I throw my bag in the open driver side window to the passanger seat then open the door and climb inside, the metal door making a rather loud slam as I close it gently.

After shoving the key in the starter and starting it, the familiar rumble and purr of the engine like music to my ears echoing in the garage, probably through the bunker too. I turn and look in the backseat where one of my dad's many old dark grey trench coats is laid across the seat with care. Seeing that made me break down in tears because it's been two years since I've seen him. I remember getting the call notifying me that my father died about a year ago and that makes me cry even more, I slowly reach up and turn off the engine to my car, curling up in a little ball and sobbing my heart out. 

I start to remember all the good times with my dad and smile through the tears. The first time he took me on a hunt, making snowmen, my first time driving, everything. Up until I went back to England for his funeral. That breaks my heart even more and I try to stop the memories but they keep running through my mind, then the scene changes and the memories are changed to back in Hell with Demon!Dean and I start to scream loudly in fear. At this point, I hear three, maybe four sets of footsteps running to the garage but before they can reach me in the car, I pass out, the last thing I hear is what sounds like Dean yelling at Cas to help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tidal wave of sad chapters! I'll try to make the next chapter happier.
> 
> Anywho, who do you think Amethyst's dad is? There's a pretty big hint in here.


	7. Chick Flick Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope this chapter is longer.

I wake up and groan quietly, a dull pain in my head. Hearing voices, I keep my eyes closed in order to hear the conversation. I recognize Cas, Dean, and Sam’s voices easily, there’s a fourth voice in the room that sounds like Gabe but it's too quiet for me to be certain. The whispers now returned to normal speaking level seeing as they all think I’m still passed out on the couch, wrapped up in what feels like Dean’s leather jacket. 

"Cas, is she okay?" I hear Dean ask.

"Of course, Dean. She will be completely fine. Her body was having too much emotional turmoil and ended up shutting down." Cas responds, probably tilting his head.

"Okay-" The rest of what Sam is going to say is cut off by a fluttering of wings, followed with a loud crash.

I pretend to be startled awake and gasp while sitting up, clutching Dean's coat tightly in my hand while looking around. On the floor is a guy, around 15 or 16 in a bright red jacket and blue jeans with medium length dark brown hair but that's all I can see from my perspective. Cas and Gabe just stare at the new person in the room with looks of exasperation on their faces while I get up to walk over to the group of males, when I pass Dean, I hand him his jacket. He smiles and thanks me while I go over to the guy on the floor, I quickly recognize him and shake my head.

"Really Jeffrey? You have to use the theatrics?" I ask him while chuckling.

"You know me, always the drama queen." He replies with that cheesy smile.

I chuckle and hold my hand out to him. "Of course, now stand up."

He grips my hand and I pull him up. Dean and Sam look confused while Cas and Gabe are glad that I know who this is. Gabe walks over to me, and for once, I'm glad he's only a few inches taller than I am since I have three giants around me all the time.

"Glad to know you love us too, Amethyst." Dean says while chuckling.

"Fuck. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Cas replies.

"Oopsie." I say and they all chuckle.

"I'll be in the garage working on Baby if anyone needs me." Dean says while hanging his coat on the rack before walking towards the garage.

"Dean! Wait up! I need to work on Sexy as well." I say as I jog after him.

"Seriously Ame? You named your car Sexy?!" I hear Gabe yell after me.

"Yes! Now shut up, you ass!" I yell back at him.

Dean and I make it to the garage rather quickly and I slide the flannel off, not wanting to get grease all over it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dean do the same thing before going to grab the two creepers we have somewhere in the garage, they're under random cars since we both like to come out here and work on the random cars that sit in the garage during free time. After a few minutes, Dean comes back with the two creepers secured firmly under his arms while I grab the tool box and set it in the place between Dean's Baby and my Sexy. Dean hands me my creeper and I set it on the ground, laying down on it, I roll myself under my car as I hear Dean do the same thing. He grabs a wrench and starts working while I do the same thing.

"Hey Dean, should I forgive Sam?" I ask him as we work.

"I dunno, that's your choice but I have no clue why I kissed him. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, Dean. I forgive you but I don't know what to do about Sam. I still care about him and stuff but I don't think I'm ready to take him back just yet." 

"Like I said, it's your choice. But, I think you should talk to him and hear his side of the story first. I can't speak for him, that's something he has to do on his own."

"Okay. Thanks Dean. You're the best."

"No problem, now. It's getting too chick flick moment in here. We can't be having any of that. Let's turn on some music."

I chuckle and roll myself out from underneath my car so I can put on some music. Standing up, I stretch through the open driver's side window and put on some Metallica, seeing as that's the cassette tape currently in my player. Dean taps his approval with his foot and I lay back down on the creeper to roll myself back under the car to continue working.

After about 20 minutes, Dean and I roll ourselves out from underneath the cars, only to be startled by Cas standing directly in front of us, just staring at us in the confused way he always does. I shake my head and stand up, aware of the grease covering my face, shirt, hands, and arms, thankfully covering the tattoo on the inside of my left forearm. I look over at Dean and see him in a similar state to mine. Dean looks up at Cas and smiles, Cas grabs Dean's hand and the two of them exit the garage. I carefully reach in my car and turn off the radio before following them inside to take a shower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I lay in bed after my shower in one of Dean's old flannels that's too small for him while reading a book. There's a knock on the door and Sam pokes his head in. I mark my place with a bookmark before setting the table on my bedside table.

"Hey, Sammy, you need anything?"

He enters the room while scratching the back of his neck. "Uhm. Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Of course. What about?"

"I need to explain myself for what happened earlier between Dean and I."

"Ah. Yes. That's a good idea. Why'd you kiss Dean back, knowing that I was in the room."

"Well, before you and Cas came along, Dean and I used to be very intimate with each other, and when he kissed me, the feeling of how good it felt to be intimate with him came back. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't, his lips felt too nice. Plus, he was angry at Cas for kissing Crowley's pet."

"Ah. Yes, did Cas ever explain why he did that?" I ask while tilting my head in a Cas-like way.

"Yeah, apparently it was a scheme that they had planned through the weird telepathy thing to piss off Dean. However, they didn't take into account that Dean would have kissed me, then that's where you ran and had your pissy fit." He explains while running his hands through his overgrown hair.

"Ah. That makes sense. Thank you for explaining that to me." I reply with a small smile.

"No problem. So, do you think you can forgive me?" Sam asks, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course I can, Sammy. Although, I don't want us to get back together just yet. Do you think we can be friends for a bit?"

"Sure. I'm completely okay with that, I'd rather have that than you hating me and eventually leaving us."

I nod and stand up to give him a hug. Sam smiles and hugs me back. The two of us just stand there hugging for a little bit before Sam pulls away and kisses my forehead. I can tell he doesn't want to leave so I grab his arm and pull him down on the bed. He chuckles and lays down while I lay next to him on my side, facing away from him and quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw! Yay. Sammy and Amethyst are friends again <3


	8. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean and Sam get back from a hunt, Amethyst has a surprise for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Amethyst's POV

TWO WEEKS LATER

I sit on the couch watching Dr. Sexy MD with Cas, who is completely confused, since Dean and Sam went on a hunt and left me behind with Cas because they don't me back out in the field just yet. Cas is muttering quietly to himself, I'm not really paying attention to the TV anymore. Standing up slowly, I stretch and leave the room to go to the kitchen to start dinner for the brothers when they get back.

Walking into the kitchen, I go to the fridge and get out all the things I'll need for dinner. Salad stuff for Sammy, burgers and fries for Dean and I, and apple pie ingredients. After making sure all the stuff for dinner is where I need it, I check to make sure there's three beers as well. When that is done, I start to make dinner. 

After putting the burgers on the stovetop grill on a low heat, I quickly make Sam's salad and cover it before setting it in the fridge to keep it cold. The fries and pie go in the oven to bake for 45 minutes, the pie will need time to cool anyway. Dean loves pie so much that he'd eat it as soon as it came out of the oven, not giving any fucks if he burns his mouth. I chuckle at that and lean aganist the counter, waiting for the burgers to cook. Cas then ventures into the kitchen and sits at the table, thankfully the two-person table had been exchanged to fit four people sometime in the past five months. I smile at Cas, but that quickly turns into a frown as I run to the bathroom and throw my lunch back up in the toilet. I sigh and flush it while wiping my mouth with a small hand towel and rinsing with mouthwash, hopefully that was just a one time thing since I don't get sick very often. I hear a flutter of wings and glance in the mirror to see Gabe frowning at me.

I shriek quietly. "Gabe! You scared me. What are you doing here."

"Well, I was here to visit Cas and discuss things with him, but it seems we need to talk. Come along." Gabe replies as he lightly grabs my hand and pulls me out of the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean and Sam arrive about five minutes after I place everything on the table, I've been pacing since then, the two angels in the room watching me quietly. The two Winchesters walk in the kitchen laughing and I stop pacing, looking up at them and smiling a bit. Once they feel the atmosphere in the room, they stop laughing and look at me before their gazes fix on Cas and Gabe.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asks carefully.

"Yes! Fine. I'm fine. Cas is fine. Gabe is fine. We're all fine!" I say a bit too quickly, which earns me looks of doubt from the Winchesters.

"Amethyst made you all food, I'd hate to see it go to waste, especially since it looks and smells delicious." Gabe says quietly.

As if finally taking notice of the food on the table, the pair walks over to the table and sits by where I've placed their food. I sit down in my spot next to Sam and eat my burger, Dean doing the same while Sam eats his bunny food.

"Is there pie?" Dean asks around a bite of his burger.

"Of course, Dean. Always." I reply take a sip of the soda that I have instead of the beer I wanted to have originally.

Dean smiles and resumes eating. I would correct him on his manners but after being around him for two years, they aren't going to change any time soon. I notice that Cas has now taken the spot behind Dean's chair and is gently resting his head on Dean's shoulder. The sight makes me  
smile, but only for a second as a grimace takes over my face and the feeling of needing to throw up again. I feel Gabe's grace rubbing my back lightly and the feeling goes away. I nod my head minutely in thanks towards Gabe, seeing as he is now across the room from  
me.

"Amethyst, are you okay?" I hear Sam ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, uh, I have some news to share with you though. Dean, you may want to grab a piece of pie first though." I reply nervously.

Dean nods and gets up to grab a slice of the apple pie before coming to sit back down, now in Cas' lap since the angel decides that it'd be better if he holds Dean while I tell him. I look down and fiddle with the hem of my flannel nervously.

"C'mon, you know you can tell us anything." Sam says as he lifts my chin up so he can look at my face.

"Okay. Well, uhm. I'mpregnantwithSam'sbaby." I say in a rush before getting up and running to my room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Half an hour passes before I hear a knock on my door, I look up from my DS and see Dean standing in the doorway. I close the DS in my hands and set it on my bedside table before motioning Dean in. He comes in and sits on the bed next to me.

"So. You're carrying Sammy's child, huh?" He asks, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. Heh. I guess we weren't as safe as I thought we after he comforted me through my nightmares." I reply, my face turning red.

Dean just laughs. "I probably didn't need to know that but at least you're being honest with me. Also, I'm excited to be an uncle and Sammy's pretty excited about being a father."

"Really?!" 

"Yes, now you need to go talk to him. He's pulling his hair out in his room." 

I nod and hug Dean, thanking him while skipping out of my room and down the hall to Sam's. When I reach Sam's door, I knock a few times and go in. Sam sits on his bed with his head in his hands and muttering quietly to himself.

"Hey Sammy." I say and walk over to him.

His head shoots up and he smiles a bit. "Hey Amethyst. So, you're pregnant, wow."

"Yes, Sammy, and I'm happy, nervous, but very happy."

"And you're sure it's mine?" 

"Of course, you idiot. I haven't slept with anyone other than you in the past few months."

"Good." Sam replies with a smile.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I ask him while carressing my tummy lightly.

Sam places his hand over mine and leans down to kiss my stomach, whispering things to it that I can't hear but I know they're sweet. At that moment, I can tell that he won't care what gender our baby is as long as he or she is happy and healthy. After a few moments of Sam whispering to my tummy, he leans up and kisses me, making me glad that I made the decision to give him a second chance. I kiss him back, deepening the kiss and the next thing I know, clothes are flying off and Sam and I are doing what got me pregnant in the first place. At least he's happy about me carrying his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the fluffy stuff in the past few chapters, I promise there'll be more action in the next one, and our new Archangel Jeffrey will be back.
> 
> This wasn't how I originally planned this chapter to turn out but I'm haopy with it.


	9. Angel With a Shotgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab while reading.
> 
> This chapter contains a collection of flashbacks with Amethyst, Cas, and the Winchesters that mainly revolve around Cas.* There's a scene in here that involves Cas using a shotgun, thus inspiring the name of the chapter, and the song describes Cas perfectly.
> 
> *The flashbacks will jump around everywhere.
> 
> P.S. this entire story is slight AU from the show and happens between seasons 10 and 11

I sat on the couch of the bunker, Cas, Dean, and Sam out on a hunt, so there's really nothing for me to do. I'm about 3 months pregnant now and starting to show a little bit. I smile as I think about Sam and I's child growing in my tummy. I place my hand on my stomach and start to talk to the small life growing in me.

"Hello in there, I'm your mommy and I can't wait to meet you. You're going to have a wonderful daddy and two wonderful uncles. Your daddy is named Sam and he's the sweetest man in the world, he already loves you just as much, if not more than I do. I love him with all my heart and you will too. Now, your uncle Dean is a bit eccentric at times but he's the my best friend and he loves when I cook, especially pie, I swear he'd marry it if he could. Now, your uncle Cas isn't like you, me, Daddy, or uncle Dean. Your uncle Cas is special, he's an angel and often gets confused by human nature. It's adorable really, like one time when we were on a hunt and your uncle Dean decided that it'd be a good idea for the four of us to be squatters."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SIX MONTHS AGO

Dean, Sammy, and I sit around the incredibly small table doing research while Cas sits on the couch watching the telly. The guys and I pay no mind to it since Cas watches telly all the time, until he starts speaking that is.

"If the Pizza Man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?" Cas tilts his head to the side. "Perhaps she's done something wrong."

Dean and Sam exchange looks while I just look at Cas. "You're watching porn? Why?" Dean asks.

Cas turns his head toward us before answering. "It was there."

Sammy now stares at Cas while Dean talks. "You don't watch porn in a room full of dudes and a chick, and you don't talk about it. Just turn it off."

Cas looks down at his crotch confused while Dean looks at Sammy and I. "Well, now he's got a boner."

Then there's a knock on the door and Dean, Sammy, and I prepare our weapons before Dean answers the door. Seeing that it was just Samuel, Sammy and I calm down. Samuel comes inside and glances at the telly.

"This is what you guys do, sit around watching pornos with angels?" He asks.

Not taking his eyes away from the telly, Cas responds. "We're not supposed to talk about it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PRESENT DAY

"...and that is one of my favourite memories I have of your daddy and uncles." I finish telling the small life in my stomach before starting another one. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ONE YEAR AGO

Bobby and Sammy are inside the warehouse looking for the pestilence while Cas, Dean, and I snoop around outside. Suddenly, from inside Bobby shouts Sammy's name and Cas disappears. Dean and I run after him and enter the warehouse just in time to see Cas blow the pestilence's head of with one of the shotguns that Dean usually filled with rock salt for shooting at spirits.

Cas looks down at the shotgun. "Maybe these things are useful after all."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SEVEN AND A HALF MONTHS AGO

Dean, Sammy, and I break in to April's apartment just in time to see her stab Cas with his angel blade but before the three of us can do anything, she throws us into the walls, Sammy through the closet door and walks over to Sammy, looking at him. While she has her back turned, Dean takes the angel blade out of Cas and walks up behind April, but, as she turns to face him, Dean plunges the angel blade into April and a bright light emits from her body for a few seconds before she falls on the floor like a sack of potatoes, I immediately know she's dead. I pull myself up into a kneeling position and watch Dean as he walks over to Cas, but unable to hear what he says because my head is fuzzy and my vision is black around the edges, but it's easy to see that Dean wants to break down and cry. Just before I pass out, I see Sammy get up and walk over to Cas but before I can see anything, everything goes black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PRESENT DAY

I smile softly as I finish telling these stories to my baby, not noticing that the guys, along with a few visitors have been in the room for the last two stories. Looking up at the clearing of someone's throat, I gasp when I see Adam hiding slightly behind Dean and Jeffrey while Sam and Cas look slightly confused.

"Adam, is that really you?" I ask quietly.

He nods while smiling a bit. I giggle happily with delight and get up to hug him. He hugs back and shivers a bit when I run my fingers down his back to make sure it truly is him, noticing his shiver I pull away and look at him, noticing Jeffrey glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. Ah. That explains a lot.

"So...have you been telling stories to the baby the entire time we've been gone?" I hear Sammy ask me.

"Yes, most of them were about Cas though, since he's the most interesting out of the three of you lot." I reply while going back to sit on the couch.

"Hey! That's not true, Sammy and I are interesting too!" Dean says, slightly offended.

"Maybe, but I really don't want to tell the little fetus that her daddy and uncle die periodically because they're idjits, as Bobby used to say." I tell him, smiling sadly at the mention of Bobby.

"But, on to more important matters. Adam and Jeffrey are dating and Adam is an archangel!" I rush out before slapping my hand over my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. What could happen now?
> 
> Also, like I said at the top note, here's the slight AU where Adam doesn't die and becomes and archangel.


	10. Whales and Glow Cake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter is basically full of inside jokes between my friend Shilene and I.

Ugh. Curse my big mouth. Everyone in the room is staring at me while Adam and Jeffrey stand there looking shocked. Gabe has now popped in, along with Crowley and his pet, whose name I have now learned is Davie. After five minutes of no one saying anything, I turn to leave but someone breaks the silence.

"When did you figure all that out?" Cas asks while tilting his head.

"About 10 minutes ago when Jeffrey glared at me while I hugged Adam and he shivered a bit." I reply.

That seems to be an acceptable answer for everyone and the next thing I know, I'm being ambushed with a tiny stuffy whale. I hear giggling and and look up to see Davie looking at everyone and there's tiny stuffy whales down at everyone's feet. Cas reaches down and picks his up, placing it on his head.

I giggle. "Cas, the whale is not a hat."

"But, this small plush marine mammal...it is cute. I felt an urge to place it on my head." Cas replies.

Before I can say anything, Crowley speaks. "I have made a cake. Would anyone like some?"

"NO! DO NOT EAT THE CAKE! IT WILL KILL YOU!" Davie shouts. 

Crowley chuckles nervously. "She's just kidding."

"Uh...sure." I reply.

Crowley smiles and poofs a slice of cake in my hand before looking around. "Anyone else?"

"Sure, why not? Sammy, you want a piece?" Dean asks.

"Sure." Sammy replies.

Crowley poofs more cake into their hands. "I would enjoy this 'cake' you speak of if I were still human." Cas replies.

Davie has now taken note of the cake in our hands and throws more whales at us, causing Dean to scream like a girl and drop his cake. He jumps on Cas before noticing the small plush whale on his head and slapping it off, shooting it in the process.

"You stay off my boyfriend!" Dean shouts at the plush whale while shooting it even more.

The rest of us giggle and Gabe picks up one of the other whales, examining it closely before using some of his archangel magic to adhere it to a headband and slide it on his head. Upon seeing this, Adam and Jeffrey do the same thing and start giggling like children, causing Dean to leave the room and head towards the garage.

Crowley and Davie are snickering quietly. "What did you two do?" I ask, tilting my head in a Cas like way.

"Just listen." Crowley replies.

As we listen, Sammy looks down at his cake with a questioning look on his face. "Crowley, why is the cake glowing?" Sammy asks.

Crowley shrugs and Davie smacks the cake out of our hands, mumbling quietly to herself. A couple seconds later, we all hear Dean scream like a girl again and come running back in the bunker, panting slightly about Baby being full of small whales that are possessed. The rest of us just chuckled before going off to do our own things.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SOME TIME THE NEXT DAY

I wake up and roll over to see Sammy looking at me with a smile on his face. I giggle quietly and kiss his nose before sitting up and placing my feet on the floor. Once my feet hit the floor, I notice it doesn't feel right, looking down, I see the floor covered in small crochet whales of different colors and sizes. Sam looks just as confused as I do when we both get up and walk to the door, opening it to see that the hallway is also flooded about knee-high with crochet whales. We walk down the hall to see the living room and the kitchen are full of whales as well. Adam sits on the couch giggling, still wearing his headband and watching Jeffrey swim around in the whales. I chuckle before I hear Dean scream and run out to the room, Cas following behind him.

"Ah! They're everywhere! Amethyst, do something!" Dean shouts at me while jumping on the counter.

Cas picks up a few whales and looks at them. "Dean, these plush marine mammals are cute. Why do you fear them?"

"Damn it, Cas! They're cursed!" Dean shouts back.

"Dean, they're just toys. See?" Sammy and I say together while picking a few of them up and throwing them at Dean.

Dean shrieks and slides back on the counter, sliding too far and falling off onto the pile of whales. I giggle and scoop up some of the whales, wanting to swim around in them like Jeffrey is but I decide against it because of the baby in my body and go sit on the couch.

Sammy sits next to me and places his hands on my stomach, bending down a bit to talk to the baby. I can't exactly make out all the words over Dean's horrified pleas for Cas to "save him from the possesed whales" but the words I do make out are "Dean" and "Not manly", I giggle as I watch Jeffrey like Adam is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter full of fun. I promise a hunt will be in the next chapter, as well as more mentions of Sherlock, since Amethyst will be going to visit him in the next chapter.
> 
> I also guestimate that there's about 3-6 chapters left before the end. I'd also really appreciate some feed back on what you all think of the story.


	11. Until the Very End

SAMMY'S POV

I sit in the passanger seat of the Impala, Dean driving and Cas in the back. Just like old times, before Amethyst came in to our lives. The three of us are going to investigate the disapperance of some virgins in Maine. Dean was a bit hesitant at first because that's where Benny is from but after some persuasion and a pie from Amethyst, he agreed to go. I'm still a bit wary of leaving her in the bunker without me since she's pregnant with my child but once Adam, Gabe, and Jeffrey assured me that they'd watch over her, I decided to go. Dean keeps glancing at Cas in the back seat but Cas is lost in his own thoughts at the moment.

"Sammy, you think this could be dragons?" I hear Dean ask me.

"I'm not sure but with all the virgins disappearing, it's very likely. We'll just have to wait until we get there." I reply before looking back at Cas and seeing him smirk slightly, this catches Dean's attention as well.

"Cas, why are you smirking like that?" Dean asks worriedly.

"Oh. No reason in particular, just thinking about those small plush marine mammals and your reaction. It was quite hilarious." Cas replies.

I see Dean shiver slightly in horror and smirk but before I can say anything, my phone rings, the ringtone indicates that Amethyst is calling. I pull out my phone from my pocket and answer.

"Hey, Amethyst. Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Sam, hey, it's Jeffrey. Listen, I don't have much time. Anyway, Amethyst has gone bat shit crazy. I don't know what happened but she's completely gone." Jeffrey says in a rush as I hear dishes breaking and gun shots in the background.

"Jeffrey! Put Amethyst on the phone now!" I shout through the receiver.

Jeffrey doesn't hear me as he talks to Amethyst, trying to coax her to put the Angel Blade down and back away from Gabe. The phone thuds to the floor and clicks off, which makes me frustrated. I run my fingers through my hair and shove it back in my pocket.

"Everything okay, Sammy?" Dean asks.

"No. Amethyst has gone crazy and is now trying to stab Gabe with an Angel Blade." I reply while sighing.

"Do I need to turn around?"

"No. I'm confident that Adam, Gabe, and Jeffrey will be able to handle her, and if not, they can always knock her out using their grace."

"Alright." Dean replies and presses his foot down on the gas pedal, the engine of the Impala roaring as we speed along, Dean's roadtrip music blaring from the radio.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the hunt, I call Jeffrey to see how Amethyst is doing. He tells me that she's better. They've called her dad and had him talk with her for a bit, which helped to calm her down. She's taking a nap now and they've fed her. Luckily, with the way Dean drives, we're only about 4 hours away from the bunker. Dean's hunch about the dragons was correct and we ganked the SOBs pretty fast. There was nothing we could do about the kidnapped virgins but at least we got the damn dragons. I fix my gaze out the window and quickly fall asleep.

When I awake, we're in the garage of the bunker and there's sounds of a fight coming from inside. I look over at Dean and Cas, who's already vanished inside. Dean and I quickly get out of the Impala and run inside. When we get to the living room, I see Adam, Jeffrey, and Lucifer holding a struggling Amethyst back from attacking Gabe. This worries me and I walk in front of her and grab her face between my hands, forcing her to look at me. Her eyes are unfocused and have the intent of killing in them.

"Hey, Amethyst. Look at me. C'mon. Look at me." I say to her but it doesn't pass through.

"Let me go! Damn you all! Let me go! He needs to die!" She shouts and struggles even more.

Luckily, the inhuman strength of the archangels keeps her from moving too much. I hear Dean on the phone talking to someone and then he places the phone against Amethyst's ear and I hear someone talking. After a few minutes, Amethyst calms down and starts sobbing, trying to collapse on the floor.

"I'm sorry, dad.. Forgive me. I don't know what happened. Sherlock, please. Help me." She sobs into the phone.

I look around the room, everyone else shocked by this reveal. Hell, I didn't even know that Sherlock Holmes is her dad. Everyone quickly leaves the room, Adam, Jeffrey, and Lucifer gently leave her in my arms before leaving. Amethyst continues to sob as she talks to Sherlock.

"No. I ran out of them a few weeks ago. I thought they went away. I just want to be better. C-can y-you send more?"

After Sherlock answers, she hangs up the phone and collapses into my lap. "H-hey Sammy. When did you guys get back?"

"About 15 minutes ago." I reply and kiss her forehead.

She nods and kisses my cheek. I hold her close as she gently falls asleep in my arms. I smile and pick her up, the shirt she's wearing riding up over her stomach, revealing her small baby bump. I lean down and kiss her tummy while carrying her to our room, now knowing that I will love this girl until I die, and probably even after that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

THE NEXT MORNING

I wake up and notice that Amethyst is gone but there's sounds of laughter coming from the main room, a lot more than three people. Sitting up, I slip on some sweat pants and a dark blue t-shirt before walking out to the main area. Adam, Amethyst, Cas, Dean, Gabe, Jeffrey, and Lucifer are all standing or sitting around eating pancakes, except for Dean, he's eating a pie.

"Hey, look, Sleeping Beauty finally decided to grace us with his presence." Dean says loudly, causing all of us to laugh.

"Uh. Dean, shut up." I reply.

"Relax little brother, you know I love ya." Dean says with a smirk.

Amethyst laughs and hits him over the head with a pillow. "Alright, enough with the chick flick moments."

"Ah. Speaking of, Dean, do you know what the two of them did-?" Gabe starts before he gets cut off by Amethyst slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Gabe! We agreed to keep that a secret!" She yells at him.

"You two better not have had sex in my Baby!" Dean yells loudly.

"Oh, not just in-" Lucifer starts before Amethyst's other hand slams over his mouth.

"Can it! Both of you, just shut up!" She yells at the both of them.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells before getting up to go disinfect his car.

"Dean! They're just joking! Sammy and I have only had sex in my car!" She yells after him, slightly nervous, not wanting Dean to pick up on the lie.

At this, Dean stops and turns around before coming to finish his pie. Cas smiles and sits next to him, resting his head against Dean's shoulder and eating his pancakes.

"Damn right. You two better not have sex in Baby. That's only for Cas and I." He mutters, not so quietly.

I'm sure that if Cas still had the capability of emotions, he would have turned bright red right then. He just tilts his head to the side as the rest of us cringe in disgust. Cas chooses then to speak.

"Dean, am I wrong for thinking that what happens in our sexual life stays between us?"

Dean sighs. "No, Cas, you aren't. Just...stop talking."

Cas nods and goes back to eating his pancakes, I know that he doesn't really taste it but he still appreciates the food, much like he did during his short time as a human. 

How Gabe eats tons of candy, I'll never figure out but whatever makes him happy. Speaking of Gabe and his candy, he's currently sucking on a lollipop and has just passed one to Amethyst. She smiles and takes it, unwrapping it and popping it in her mouth. I walk over and pick her up, sitting in the spot she just occupied and place her in my lap, my hands going to her stomach and smiling. Amethyst looks around a bit before something dawns on her.

"Does anyone know where all the whales went?" Amethyst asks quietly, causing us all to laugh and shrug, except for Dean, who looks relieved that they're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy and funny. Sorry there wasn't much information about the hunt. I'll do another one as a flashback in the next chapter during stories, which will be all the next chapter is about, stories about everyone that has been mentioned in the story.
> 
> Also, how many of you figured out that Sherlock is Amethyst's dad?
> 
> I promise that I'll go more in depth about that in the next chapter as well, and why Amethyst went all crazy on Gabe.
> 
> I hope this chapter is a bit longer than the others.


	12. Dean Screams Like A Girl?

DEAN'S POV

Sitting in the main room of the bunker with everyone is a bit refreshing. I still don't trust Lucifer all that much but he's a pretty chill dude. Amethyst and Sammy are happy together, and I'm happy with Cas. Adam and Jeffrey being together is a bit weird but I'll manage. Gabe keeps talking about his boyfriend, Amethyst does too, apparently, the three of them are best friends. I look over at Cas and see him chuckling at something that Amethyst just said. Sammy and everyone else are laughing as well. I decide to tune in to pick up on what everyone is laughing at.

"...Dean was being all macho, ya know, regular Dean things and this was just a few days after I had taken out three vampires while they were off doing who knows what. The three of us had decided to go to a bar, we were a bit low on money so Dean and I decided that we would hustle people at pool together. We ended up winning about 405 pounds in American money, which Sammy explained to me was roughly 600 dollars. Anyway, when the three of us were sitting at the bar, Dean and I downing whiskey shots and Sammy, the nerd he is, was just sitting there watching us like a responsible dad." Amethyst says before I interrupt her.

"Is this the story about when that smokin' hot brunette girl was hitting on you and my drunk mind thought she was trying to kill you so I attacked her?" I ask while chuckling.

"Yes, it's one of my favourites, but my absolute favourite is the one Sammy told me where you got anxiety and didn't want to use any of the weapons in the Impala becasue you could hurt yourself so you decided to man the flashlight and screamed like a girl when Sammy opened the locker that a cat popped out of." Amethyst replies while trying to contain her laughter.

"Wait. Dean screams like a girl?" Adam asks through his laughter.

After the laughter subsides, Amethyst responds. "Yeah, watch." Then she produces one of those evil whales from somewhere and lobs it at me.

I scream and slap it away from me, falling off the couch as I do. This causes everyone to laugh at me and Amethyst gets up to walk over to me. Before she reaches me, the smile on her face turns to a smirk and her eyes flash black for just a second, but it's subtle enough that I play it off as a trick of my mind. When she does reach me, her eyes flick black again and she reaches down to grab me up, however, I'm faster than her and pull my gun from the back of my jeans, pointing it at her while still on my back.

"You son of a bitch, what have you done with Amethyst?!" I shout at her.

"Dean, what are you going on about? That's clearly Amethyst." Sammy comments from across the room.

"No Sammy, it isn't. Go on, show 'em."

She turns around and everyone gasps at the sight before them. How we didn't notice sooner is beyond me, especially with five angels in our company, since they're supposed to see demons in their true form. Just then, I hear someone move.

"Now, Gabe, if I were you, I'd put your blade back in your jacket. It'd be a shame for you to kill your precious Amethyst, especially since she's pregnant..." The demon trails off, as if there was something she wasn't telling us.

Keeping the gun loaded with melted down angel blade bullets in it aimed at her, I ask the question that's on everyone's mind. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Well, all I'll say is that the baby that is in this body is most definitely not your brother's, or human. Bye!" And with that, she vanishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me. Hope you all liked the chapter (:
> 
> Interesting plot twist, eh?
> 
> Also, shout out to my Panda sister for being the most awesomest person ever and for fangirling over Supernatural and Sherlock with me without getting all pissy like my other friends do. She's great and I love her <3


	13. The Truth part one

THIRD PERSON POV

The 7 males in the room just stare at the space that Amethyst had been in. Not wanting to be questioned, Gabriel teleports himself out rather quickly to the place he goes to think, and sits on his bed. Running his hands through his sandy blonde locks, Gabriel sighs deeply, he figured that their secret would be safe. Before Gabriel's thoughts could delve too deeply, the sound of wings alerts himmog one of his brothers being in the room.

"Gabriel." Castiel's low voice reverberated through the room.

"Hello, Castiel." Gabriel replies, not looking up.

Castiel slowly walks towards Gabriel and tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Gabriel, you are in distress. What is wrong?"

Gabriel mumbles his answer but it was enough for Castiel to hear, gripping his brother tightly, he teleports them back to the bunker where a stressed Sam and a confused Dean wait, the other angels having left to do some investigating of their own.

MEANWHILE, IN HELL...

Amethyst sits on Crowley's throne with a tumbler of whiskey while she waits for the King of Hell to return, she knows he's been conspiring with the Winchesters and their pet angel to find another cure for her, like they used for Dean. She'd rather not experience the excruciating pain of being boiled from the inside.

Crowley shows up a few minutes later, very confused at the small form sitting on his throne. Walking over, he sees Amethyst and smiles, a plan already formulating in his head.

"'Ello love." He greets.

"Ah, Crowley. Just the man I wanted to see." She replies while jumping from his throne and standing in front of him.

"Oh really, why is that?"

"Well, you see, I heard from a reliable source that you're planning on handing me over to the Winchesters so they can cure me. But, you see, I like the new me. I don't want to be cured."

"That's not what the Amethyst I know would say."

"Yeah, well, I don't give a damn about what you know. I just need you to get the Winchesters off my back for a while."

"Sorry love, no can do." And with that, Amethyst's world went dark and Crowley teleported them back to the bunker.

BACK TO THE BUNKER

When Crowley arrived with a knocked out Amethyst over his shoulder, the Winchesters and angels in the room didn't even notice. They just kept arguing, and from what it sounds like, nothing good is happening.

"You slept with my girlfriend?!" Sam yells at Gabriel.

Gabriel sighs. "Yes, but it was while you two were broken up so technically, it wasn't wrong."

"That doesn't make it okay, Gabriel! My girlfriend could be pregnant with your freaky half archangel child!"

Dean then intervenes. "Can we all calm down for a second?! For all we know, that demon could've been lying. Demons lie all the time."

This causes Gabe and Sam to calm and Crowley speaks. "As much as I hate to agree with Squirrel over there, he could be right. I have brought Amethyst but I have no idea how much longer she'll be knocked out for."

Everyone in the room jumps, not knowing Crowley had arrived. "Right, thanks Crowley. Just go put her in the room we used for you during your time here and make sure she's tied up." Dean says.

Crowley does as he's asked before returning to the main room and looking at the group. "Right, would someone mind explaining what is going on?"

"Well, there's a traitor amongst you." Sam replies.

"A traitor? What sort of traitor?" 

"We don't know for sure but we believe that someone very close to you kidnapped Amethyst and turned her into a demon, much like Dean was but we can't figure out who." Cas states simply.

Uknown to all of the men in the room, the traitor was Crowley's very own girlfriend, Davie, who's been hiding in the bunker for the past week and turned Amethyst into a demon as well as slipping small portions of demon blood into her food and drinks. She's been planning on turning on the group of idiots for a while now but first she needed to gain their trust and now that she has, it will be so easy to turn on them. Since they're all distracted with plans to cure Amethyst, Davie quietly slips into the room where Amethyst is being held and smudges the devil's trap just enough for Amethyst to walk out into the room where everyone else is at, with Davie following closely behind.

"Hello boys." Amethyst greets, placing her hands on her hips, a small smirk on her face.

They all turn around and gasp, Castiel and Gabriel both drawing out their Angel Blades, Sam with the Demon Blade given to the Winchesters by Ruby, and Dean with some of the Holy Water Bombs that the real Amethyst had shown them how to make. Amethyst just chuckles and walks closer to them, Dean throws one of the bombs at her but she just roars at them and keeps walking, now extremely pissed off, Amethyst's eyes flick black and the smirk on her face turns sinister.

"I told you that I don't want to be cured and you bring me hear anyway!" Amethyst yells at Crowley.

During this ordeal, Gabriel has been slowly moving closer to Davie and is now standing right behind her. While she's distracted, Gabriel brings his arm with the Angel Blade in it around her neck and pulls her against his chest. Davie makes a noise in response to this and that causes everyone to be distarcted for a moment, turning to look at the two. Davie's struggles against Gabriel are useless, his inhuman strength keeping her locked in his arms.

"Let me go! I haven't done anything wrong!" She yells.

"Gabriel, what are you doing? Let my girlfriend go." Crowly demands in a calm voice.

"Not until she tells you what she did to Amethyst." Gabriel replies.

"You're lying! I haven't done anything to her! Tell them, Amethyst." 

They all turn to Amethyst, who is now secure in a devil's trap that Sam quickly drew on the floor and wait for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had no ideas and have been busy with school stuff. If you couldn't tell, this is a two part chapter and I'll try to update the second half of it soon. Hooray for plot twists! Hehehehe.
> 
> I will bring Sherlock back in the next chapter to help with interrogations, as well as the rest of our archangels and two new angels that will help. 
> 
> Until next time, goodnight readers...goodnight...
> 
> (Bonus points if you can tell me what the last thing is a reference to)


	14. The Truth part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still third person POV
> 
> Let's see how everyone reacts.
> 
> Listen to Superheros by The Script while reading. I feel like it's the theme song for the story overall

Everyone in the room stares at Amethyst as it looks like she's having an internal struggle with herself, almost as if the nondemon part of her was working to excercise the demon out of her body. Not knowing what was going on, they turned back to Davie, still struggling in Gabriel's arm but she's not going anywhere soon. 

Suddenly, there's an ear piercing scream and the demon inside Amethyst flees her body in a thick black cloud, much to the shock of everyone in the room. Panting heavily, Amethyst slumps to the floor and looks up at everyone.

"Now, I know this isn't real because if it was, I wouldn't have been able to do that. What the hell is going on?" She demands quietly.

Crowley walks over and reaches down to stroke her hair. "Took ya long enough, love. You've been with us for a while."

"You're saying that none of this was real? Me being pregnant and a demon, Davie being evil, my best friends being alive as archangels, Gabriel being alive, Cas and Dean being together, all of it was just a fantasy? " Amethyst asks again.

They all nod. Then, Sherlock walks up behind her. "You can stay here with us, where all your best friends are alive and you can have a baby with Sam. Or, you can go back to your dull and drab life outside. Which do you choose?" 

"I-I want to go home. I want to be with my real family."

"But we're all right here, me, Dean, Gabe, Sammy, Lucifer, all of us." Adam replies. 

"I want to go home! I already know I'm almost dead." Amethyst's voice is now shaky.

"Yes, but stay. It will feel like a life time. It already has." Castiel replies quietly.

"No! If the old wive's tale about waking up from a dream if you're about to die is true, then I don't want to be here any longer." Amethyst says in a determined voice before slamming her face down on the concrete floor hard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean and Sam exit the Impala and enter the run down warehouse that they've tracked the djinn to. It's taken three days but they've finally found Amethyst. If they're lucky, she's hopefully still alive. In the warehouse, quiet whimpers and pleas for help can be heard. The brothers spilt up, Dean to look for the djinn and Sammy to look for Amethyst. Sammy finds Amethyst right away and unties her from the rafters after removing the blood bag being used to cyphen her blood from her neck. Amethyst slumps against Sammy, very obvious that she's weak. The sounds of a struggle can be heard.

"Sam! I could use some help right now!" Dean shouts from semi far away.

Sammy looks at Amethyst, not wanting to leave her. She looks up at him and whispers. "There's a silver dagger dipped in lamb's blood wrapped in a plastic bag in my coat pocket. Take it and go help Dean."

Sam nods and grabs the knife out of her pocket before standing up to go help Dean. When Sam reaches where Dean and the djinn are, he sees that he's behind the djinn and rushes it, stabbing it in the back and watching as it falls away from Dean. Knowing that the djinn is disposed of, the brothers run back to where Amethyst is to see her slumped on the floor, her breathing shallow. Sammy picks her up while Dean prays to Cas. When the trio of hunters reach the Impala, which is parked next to Amethyst's Charger, Dean is shocked to see Cas already there.

"Cas, you've got to help her." Sam says while gesturing to the limp girl in his arms.

Cas walks over and places two fingers against her forehead, but nothing happens. "I'm sorry, Sam, there's nothing I can do. She's lost a lot of blood. It's best that you get her to the bunker as fast as possible."

Sam nods and opens the door to Amethyst's Charger and places her in the back seat before getting in the driver's side and starting it, quickly driving out of the area and back to the bunker with Dean right behind them. When the three arrive at the bunker, Sam quickly picks up Amethyst and carries her to their shared room and tucks her into bed before running out to get some cool cloths for her head and something to clean her up and put her in while asking Dean to keep watch, he looks down and grabs her hand.

"What have we done, Amethyst? In the two years that we've known each other, you've been in endless amounts of danger and that's our fault. I'm so sorry and I wish I could make it up to you somehow. You're like a sister to me and the thought of you not being here, filling the bunker with your laughter and smiles, it makes me sad. I've already lost most of the people I love and I can't bear losing you too. You can't leave us, it would wreck Sammy and I, and I know Cas doesn't show it much, but he'd miss you too." Dean says, his voice cracking as his eyes water before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Sam stands in the doorway with the stuff they need to fix Amethyst as Dean says this to her, smiling a little before walking in the room and sitting next to Dean in another chair before grabbing the stuff he brought to help Amethyst get better. Knowing that Cas fixed most of the physical damage, he grabs the stuff he brought to clean her up and asks Dean for some help.

After the two of them have her cleaned up and resting, they leave the room and go to the shooting range within the bunker to work on their target skills. Luckily, they both know that Amethyst has good hearing and will be able to tell where they are when she wakes up and hears gunfire. They don't really need to practice but it's always good for them to practice their skills, now that they have the resources and place to do so. Dean and Sam have bad feelings about when Amethyst wakes up but they push those to the back of their mind and don't worry about it until the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long! I've been working on two chapters at the same time and I'm almost finished with the next chapter. After I upload the next chapter, there will be maybe four more chapters and then the epilogue. 
> 
> WARNING: The rest of the book will be on the sad side. Prepare yourselves for some feels trips.


	15. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 5 years after the last chapter. Let's see what happened during that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to the song Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer a lot lately so that's where the inspiration for the chapter came from. Listen to it while you read if you want.

Sam sits at the table in the library bunker doing research for the latest hunt that he and Dean are on. Dean's on a supply run and Cas has been MIA for the past few weeks. The bunker is always quiet now when Sam is alone since Amethyst left after they rescued her from the djinn all those years ago. Sam remembers the day she told him she was leaving, the makeup that she used to cover some of the bruises from the djinn running down her face. He calls some of their other hunter friends, the angels, Sherlock and John, and Crowley every once in a while to check on her, however, the angels and Crowley don't ever get much on her since she's hidden from them because of the Enochian symbols carved in her ribs, at least, that's what Sam believes. Dean walks in at the moment to see Sam in the library with tears running down his face. He hurries down the steps into the library and stops in front of Sam.

"Hey, Sammy, what's going on?" Dean asks quietly.

"I miss her, Dean, I miss her so much. Why did she leave us?"

"You know why, Sam. She even told us that it wasn't safe around us anymore. Sherlock called the other day and said she's fine. She's with her one of her old friends and she's happy. They go on a hunt every once in a while but things have calmed down the past few years with the supernatural world."

"Three years, Dean! We spent three damn years together. You can't tell me it doesn't matter. If what we had was real, how can she be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all."

"Believe me. I know, Sammy. But, she deserves to be happy, even if it's not with you."

"I just hate this feeling, Dean. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget all the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to her and all the memories that I can't escape."

"Sam, you need to move on. Allow yourself to be happy-" Dean gets cut off by Sam starting to talk.

"Dean, do you know what I see every time I close my eyes? I see the day she left, the makeup covering up the bruises running down her face, the last kiss she ever gave me, how she tasted. Then I see her grabbing her hunting bag and running out the door, getting in her car and driving away as fast as possible. You don't know how much it hurts to know she's happy and moved on, Dean."

Dean just stares at Sam sadly, not knowing how awful his brother has felt the past five years, but knowing better than to say her name because it hurts Sammy after not seeing her in so long. Dean doesn't have the heart to tell Sam that she passed away a little over three years ago from a Wendigo attack, so he does what Dean Winchester does best and lies to Sam about her, all of them do, just to keep him safe and spare him the heartbreak. Dean pats Sam on the shoulder before leaving the room, Sam gets up from the chair and heads toward the garage, Dean knows that he's probably going to take one of the cars and drive past all the local bars where the three of them would hang out getting wasted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours pass before Sam finally returns to the bunker, which gave Dean a lot of time to think and decide that it's time to pack a bag and show Sam the truth. When Sam walks in the bunker from the garage, Dean gets up and walks over to him, bag in hand.

"Sammy, go back a bag for a few days, we're going somewhere."

"Where?" Sam asks.

"I can't tell you right now but just trust me."

Sam nods and goes to his room to pack a bag. Dean is worried about how Sam will react and he's fighting with himself about flying on an airplane. The giant metal death traps. He hates them. But, for Sam's sake, he'll sit through a sixteen and a half hour plane ride. He needs to show Sam the truth before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry if the chapter is bad. I'm going through a tough time with family stuff right now so I don't know when the next chapter will be up.


End file.
